Master of the Angels
by Gekido Kurayami
Summary: What if Sakurai Tomoki was never in Sorami? What if in his stead, was a boy name Kurayami Chaney? Can the flowers of love, bloom in a dry field? Can a being built for war, find peace? OC x Ikaros. Other pairings yet to be decided. T for now, may turn into M for violence and language. Possible X-overs with characters/abilities. Expect some cliches. Expect eventual OP main character.
1. A Fallen Angel

-Chapter 1: A Fallen Angle-

_Have you ever had a dream like mine? There's a girl, who I've never met before, next to me, and I love her, and she loves me. But... always, when it ends... the girl is taken away by the sky, and I wake up, usually crying for some reason._

"Cha-chan! Wake up! We're gonna be late for school." A brown haired girl in a school was currently shaking her sleeping friend/neighbor, trying to get him to wake up. This girl was none other then Mitsuki Sohara. A student attending the town of Sorami's local high school. and who had one hell of a chop. If anyone were to feel the full fury of the young girl's trained hand, well... let's just say you'd better have good insurance. She stood at approximately 5'6", had a slender form and large C-cup breasts that stood out in her rather tight uniform. Her skirt did little to nothing to hide her form, just barely covering her well endowed butt by afew inches. Her long white socks went up to just below her knees, hugging her calves and giving her the look of a classic innocent high school girl.

"Just a little more..." the boy she was trying to wake up groan out as he turned over, the messy mop of dark brown hair on his head shifting stlightly and covering the top part of his forehead.

"Aww geez... Get up would you!" Sohara said, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off of the boys prone form completely. She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand while a light blush creeped onto her face. She did what every girl in her possition would do. She screamed.

Hearing Sohara scream, the boy shot up into a sitting position and looked at the girl. "What's wrong, Sohara!?" he said. Following her gaze downwards, his eyes fell upon in his 8 inch erection. A blue hue fell over his eyes as a small but nervous smile crept onto his face. "It's like a tea stalk sticking up. I'm going to have good luck from the morning onward, Sohara..."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, Sohara let out an other scream and brought her hand down in a karate chop across his face, sending him across the room and into a nearby wall with his rear sticking up rather comically.

About ten minutes later the boy could be seen walking into the living room over his house sporting a large red lump on his head. He was putting on the brown jacket that went with the rest of his school's uniform; a long sleeved, white dress shirt, a long red tied that went down down to about mid abdomen, and a pair of brown pants held up wiith a black, leather belt. The boys name was Kurayami Chaney. He stood roughly 5'10", a good four inches taller than his child-hood friend, Sohara. He had an athletic build that most guys his age idealized as what it was to be athletic. Strangely enough though, Chaney didn't do any sports for his school, saying he would much rather follow his own training regime of jogging on the weekends and lifting weights whenever he got bored doing whatever he was accupied with at the time. His hair was of medium length, messy and spiked in places that made it look perfect for the rest of his image. His eyes were a dark brown color in the middle, turning a darkish green on the outside of the iris.

"Geez... what am I gonna do with you? You're tie's all crooked and your hairs is a mess." Sohara said, moving up to Chaney and straightening his tie while Chaney took a sip of the milk that was placed on the counter next to him.

"What do you meen? My hair always looks like this. Never heard you complain about it before today, Sohara." Chaney said in a confused tone while Sohara backed up to look at her handy work.

"Oh be quiet. I swear, no matter how old you get, you still act like a child."

"Eheheheheh. You say that like it's a bad thing." Chaney said while chuckling lightly and scratching the back of his head.

Sohara let a small giggle leave her lips as she watched Chaney lock the door to his house and slip the key into his pocket. "Let's get going, I don't wanna be late to class. _Again..._"

Chaney gulped at that last part, as he had made them late several times before. "H-hai, Sohara."

_The town of Sorami, where we live, is a small town of around 7000, surrounded by mountains. It isn't particularly know for anything, and about all it has are the smile of the old lady farmers, and it's large, over-400-year-old sakura tree. Everyone says there's nothing here, but I love this town. "Nothing beats peace and quiet," that's my motto. Watching TV, eating my meals, napping during classtime, and feeling the cold or warm air brush passed my face when I jog- "Nothing beats peace and quiet," does it?_

_"Help me." a soft, faminine voice rang through Chaney's head._

_"Huh?" Chaney looked up to the sky to see the very same girl in his other dream, her long blue hair flowing while her angelic white wings spread across the sky._

_"I'm trapped by the sky... help me.." The voice rang out again as she began to fade._

_"Cha-chan...!"_

Chaney was pulled out of his sleep when he felt a pair of feminine hands lightly shaking his body to wake him up. "Cha-chan, wake up! Class is over, you know!" Chaney slowly lifted his head to see Sohara look at him with a concerned and sad face. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"Huh? Damn dream.." Chaney said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and forcibly stopped them from falling.

"Say, Cha-chan, you've had that dream ever since you were little, right? Maybe you should go to the hospital, or something." Sohara said while pinning her hands onto the desk in from of Chaney.

"I'm fine I tell you. Going to a hospital would be making too much of it."

"Still.. I know! What if we go ask Sugata-sempai about it? He know alot about that kind of stuff!" Sohara pointed out.

"Do I have to? I mean really, I'm fine." Chaney said while rising to his feet and stretching out his arms above his head. Hearing a satisfying popping noise, he let out a small sigh and began the same procedure with his neck.

"Just do it so I can stop worrying about it, would you?"

Chaney let out a small sigh and nodded his head to signify that he understood and complied to Sohara's request.

(A/N I'm going to skip the 'Jumper' part for interest of time)

-O-O-O-O-O-

"I understand all that you're telling me. It is said that dreams are the electrical signals that occur when the brain organizes its memories. In other words, your memories and desires become your dreams." A white-haired teen explained to Chaney and Sohara as they stood there listening. The teen stood at around 6' tall, making him a little taller than Chaney and towering over Sohara. He had piercing green eyes that were covered by rectangular glasses. He wore a uniform identical to Chaney and Sohara's. This was Sugata Eishirou, their sempai.

"However, this is just a reality-based theory," Sugata continued, "and reality-based theories cannot describe unreality. Look at this." Sugata motioned towards the screen of his laptop where a black dot was moving around what looked to be Earth. "What do you think this is."

Chaney looked at the screen for a minute before he shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Eh?"

"The conclusion is, 'I don't know'. Many scientists have researched it for years, but they don't know anything about it. However, I do know what this hole is, not to mention, what your dream is." Sugata paused to adjust his glasses before continuing, "It is all a part of the New World! Those in academic circles are all fools! It is displacing this much mass! It can only be considered a New World, floating around in the sky! The dreams you are having are connected to this New World. Believe you me I wil definately find your dream!"

"Cool!" Sohara said with clasped hands and an enthusiastic look on her face.

"The hole will be passing over our town tonight at exactly midnight."

"Would it be alright If I came with you?"

"Of course."

_"Oh shit! I have a feeling my peace and quiet is going to be destroyed by those two..."_ Chaney thought as he paled at the conversation they were having.

"Alright. We will meet at midnight tonight, by the big sakura tree next to the shrine."

-O-O-O-O-O-

Chaney found himself sitting under the sakura tree like him, Sohara, and Sugata had planned at exactly midnight. Only there was one problem. He was alone. When he went to go get Sohara, her mom came to the door and told him that she couldn't stay out that late._ "Just one of the many downfalls of living with your parents I guess."_ Chaney thought. Then there was Sugata. When Chaney called his phone Sugata told him that Mikako, a puprle haired beauty that also happened to be the student council chairman, had called him away for the evening and he wouldn't be able to make it.

Chaney sighed and stood up. "Screw it. I'm going home if nothing's gonna happen." He began to walk down the hill when he heard a ringing in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Reading the caller I.D. and see it was Sugata, he picked it up and yelled, "What the hell sempai!? I've been waiting here for half an hour!"

"Get away from there, right now!" Chaney heard Sugata yell over the phone. "I checked the recent data, and something is wrong. There's a huge disturbance heading your..."

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Chaney said as his connection with Sugata began to break up.

"Hole is moving... directly above you..." At Sugata's last words, Chaney looked up and saw what looked like a black hole hovering in mid-air directly above him. As he stared at the strange anomaly, a bright light came shooting out of it at high speeds. Chaney let out a yell as the meteor-like object hit the ground and blew him back a good ten feet. He managed to stand his ground and stay up, sliding across the grass away from the forming crater. When the explosion subsided, Chaney cautiously made his way to the rim of the crater. Peeking down, his eyes widened in utter shock.

In the middle of the crater was a human girl. Well.. maybe not human, but definately a girl. She looked to be around the same hight as him, maybe an inch shorter. Her messy pink hair was long and turned a dark brown at the end of the two bangs that fell to either side of her face. Two mini airvent looking things came out the side of her head that Chaney assumed must be her ears. Her outfit consisted of a skirt similar to the one Sohara wears, only white with a black trim just above the bottom. She wore what looked to be a motified vest that was also white with black trims along the sides. It was opened to reaveal everything but the most important and sacred part of a woman's body above the waist. It was held together at the bottom by a white, most likely velcro, strip. Around her neck was a choker collar that had a chain attached to it that was three and a half links long. Probably the most suprising thing about her, were the two, light pink wings that came out of her back.

_"EEEHHHHH!? What the hell is that!? An angel or something?"_ Chaney thought as he stared at the fallen angel, mesmerized and afraid at the same time. He was snapped out of his trance by a giant pillar that fell just five feet away from him. "Shit! I have to get out of here!" Chaney turned to run away but stopped when he remembered the girl. _"She'll be alright, right? I mean, she fell out of the sky, but doesn't have a scratch on her!"_ He stood there for a few more moments before he heard a crashing sound behind him. "Fuck it!" Chaney turned around and ran back to the crater, only to see a pillar sticking up out of the ground a few inches from her head. He slid down the crater wall and when he reached her, slung her arm over his neck and began to trudge out of the indented earth.

After climbing out of the crater and walking a few feet away, Chaney looked up and his eyes widened. A large pillar was hurling towards the two at alarming speeds. _"Looks like this is it... Goodbye, everyone.." _A quick list of his friends flashed through his mind before he stopped moving and closed his eyes, accepting his inevitable fate. But, much to his suprise, the crushing feeling of rock on top of him never came. In stead, he had a feeling of weightlessness and a light breeze brushing across his face.

Chaney opened his eyes to see that he was in fact flying. Or rather, being carried over the debris of what looked to be a fallen temple. He looked up to see the girl he was carrying awake, and in stead, carrying him. "Commence, imprinting." The girl whispered. The chain on her collar started to glow before elongating and wraping around Chaney's arm. When it was done, the cain was a good six feet long, not including the three feet that wrapped around Chaney's forearm and hand. In his mind, it just made him look bad ass.

When they landed, Chaney took a few steps before falling to his knees and turning to look at the girl who saved his life. She was currently sitting on her legs and looked to be bowing. "I am pleased to meet you. I am a pet-type Angeloid. I will do anything to please you, my master." She said, raisng her head and meeting Chaney's gaze with her green eyes and emotionless face.

"... eh?"

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Cha-chan! I have day duty today, so I'm going to school early. Don't be too late, now!" Sohara called out from her open window to her neighbor/friend, Chaney.

The familiar voice made Chaney wake up and groan from the light that was coming into his bedroom from his cracked window. He slowly rose to sitting position and rubbed his head with his right hand, only to feel somthing cold on it. He looked down and saw the chain from last night, and following it, the girl as well.

"Good morning, Master." The so-called Angeloid said from a sitting postion beside Chaney's bed roll.

Chaney looked over at her and saw that she was indeed the girl from last night. Her wings fluttered slightly and he sweat dropped. "Come to think of it, you fell out of the sky last night, huh?"

The girl leaned in closer to him, making her breasts stand out and squish together between her arms which were on the ground to support her weight. "Master, please command me to do whatever you may enjoy. You may ask for anything you want." She lifted her face so it was only inches away from Chaney's. "We Angeloids were created only to please our masters.

Chaney blushed at the last part and looked down slightly to gaze at her breasts. "A-anything I want, huh?"

"Hai."

"Your b..." Chaney caught himsef just in time and clasped his hand over his mouth. _"What the hell are you thinking, baka!? I can't take advantage of her like that!"_

"My b...?"

"B-bundles of money, maybe?" Chaney said, quickly turning around with a blue hue over his face. _"Phew... Nice save.."_

"Money you say? Will a hundred billion do, Master?" The girl said, reaching behind her back and taking out a strange looking card.

"Oh, sure. With that much I could buy whatever I wanted, huh?" Chaney turned around to face the Angeloid with a nervous smile on his face and still blushing slightly.

The girl held the card in her hand and looked at it before mumbeling, "Transport." After a bright flash of light, the card was replaced by a strange looking calculator-type device with two wings on it. After she punched in a few numbers, the calculator disappeared and was replaced once again by the card.

Chaney felt something hit his head. Looking up, he saw a huge pile of bundled up money falling towards him. He was barely able to dodge the huge pile and landed just next to it. Picking up one of the bundles, he froze. In his hand was a large stack of 10,000 yen bills. Looking over the rest of the pile, he saw that all the stacks were the same. Each containing a high amount of money. All-in-all, he had no trouble believing that all together the pile could easily be around a hundred billion.

"Oi, what's that card thing do anyways?" Chaney asked the sitting Angeloid, not taking his eyes off of the money in his hands.

"That card is what my kind call a transport device. It responds to my master's wishes, and sends for whatever equipment in necessary in Synapse."

This peeked Chaney's interest as he turned towards the pinkette. "Synapse? What's that?

"I have no information within me about what Synapse is. I first awoke when I encountered you, Master. I am a pet-type Angeloid, type Alpha, Ikaros. I am a produst of synapse created only to please my master." The girl now identified as Ikaros replied, shifrint her wait so she was now resing on her left arm while her legs extended sideways, making it look like she was posing slightly.

"Ikaros, huh? That's a nice name. It really suits you." Chaney gave a warm and wide smile to Ikaros that made a little electronic-type light go across the black part of her 'ears'. "Well, enough with the hard questions for now. What else can you do?"

"Anything."

"R-really? Anything?"

"Hai."

A small blush spread across his face, but he quickly shook his head and dispelled such innapropriate thoughts from his mind. (A/N That's right, I made him not that big a pervert. Sorry for those of you who wanted him to be, but I thought it would be better if he was a little more serious than Tomoki was. P.S. this is where it starts to turn more AU)

"For one thing, can you make it so the chain disappears? I don't want people thinking I trapped you or anything like that." Chaney said while laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Hai, Master." Ikaros stood up and touched the chain, making the six feet of chain that connected her to her master disappear. "Is this okay, Master?"

"Hai, good job Ikaros. Now, can you help me move this money into a bag? I'm gonna go deposite it at the bank." Chaney walked over to his closet opened the single sliding door. Rumaging through a few things, he finally pulled out a large burlap sack.

Once the two were done, Chaney went to his closet again and grabbed a pair of clothes. "Wait here." He said to Ikaros as he walked out of his bedroom and down the hall.

When he returned, he was dressed in his regular street clothes, as he had no intention to go to school today after what happened last night. He wore a loose black shirt that had no design on it other than an unknown purple logo in the shape of a skull with white stars where the eye holes should be over his left pectoral. He wore slim-fit straight, dark blue jeans that were slightly worn around the knees. His feet were covered buy black and red skater shoes that had the name 'OSIRIS' in red on the tounge. Over his shirt, he wore a black sweatshirt that had a soft, fuzzy fabric inside it that made it seem warm to the touch.

"Well, I'm off."

**A/N**

**I'm gonna end it there. So? What do you think? I notcied there aren't many fics for Sora no Otoshimono so I thought I'd give it a try. As you probably guessed, I replaced Tomoki with an OC that I created named Kurayami Chaney. I guess I kinda got tired of Tomoki's perverted attitude and decided to make a more serious character while still maintaining the child-like and fun perspective. Please review and let me know what you think! Ja!**


	2. SUOWorld Domination

-Chapter 2: The SUO / The World's End-

Chaney was walking away from his house, a large burlap sack slung over his shoulder. His directive was to deposite the insane amount of money that Ikaros created, a total of one hundred billion yen to be exact. He wasn't worried about spending any of it just yet, but wanted to be sure it was kept safe and out of the hands of any theives, or worse, Sohara. _"If Sohara found out I had this much money with me... gah! I don't even want to think about what she'd make me buy for her!"_ Chaney shuddered at the thought of all the dreadful bags he'd have to carry. _"Better get this done fast."_ There was only one bank that he knew of that wouldn't lose his money. The Satsukitane Underground Operation, or SUO to those who go there more regularly.

Sure, the SUO was run by an organized crime family, the Satsukitane clan, but they were deendable and the only people really trust worthy to hold this amount money. They were one of the hardest families of organized crime to get in contact with, and for good reason. They basically controlled Sorami town from the shadows. So how did Chaney know about them? Simple. He needed a job, they offered. They trained him in the art of marksmanship and had him go around and participate in various contests to earn money for the Satsukitane family. He of course got a cut as well.

As Chaney was walking down the street, he noticed people giving him odd or shocked looks. _"What's up with everyone today? It's not the first time I carried around a big burlap sack."_ He chose to ingnore them as he continued walking. When he reached an alley tucked between a corner store and the local adult goods store, he ducked inside it and strolled over to a dumpster that looked rather out of place. Kicking it once, he confirmed whatever it was he was looking for. He grabbed hold of the handle that was usually used to move the dumpster, but in stead of moving, the handle simply moved with his hand, revealing a pad of numbers going up to nine. He punched in four random numbers and the sides of the dumpster unfolded, creating a flight of stares. He walked down them, and about ten seconds after, the flight of stares closed back up, making it seem like nothing had disturbed it.

When Chaney reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, he was met with a well lit room that looked exactly how any normal bank would. Random people were walking about, conversing and exchanging greetings. Gaurds were posted by the doors and near the back of the counters, all holding machine guns or pistols of different varieties.

When Chaney walked in, everyone trned to see who it was, only to freeze and take a step back. All conversation stopped as they stared at the boy, or at least in his direction. "Ah, Kurayami-sama, what brings you he-" one of the gaurds began to say but stopped and stared with a shocked expression on his face.

Almost imediately, five gaurds appeard in front of Chaney, all pointing their guns towards him. "Gah! H-Hey! What's the big Idea guys!?" Chaney yelled as he dropped the bag and waved his arms in front of him frantically.

"Kurayami-sama! Behind you!" another gaurd yelled, focusing his gun just passed Chaney's head.

"Eh?" Chaney turned slowly, only for his eyes to meet green ones floating in the air. Chaney's eyebrow twitched when he realized he'd been fallowed. "Ikaros..."

"Yes, Master?" The pink haired Angeloid said while floating in the air behind her master.

"Baka! You can't follow me around while you're flying!" Chibi Chaney said while he pulled Ikaros to the ground. "We're going home right now! I'll take care of the money later!" With that, Chibi Chaney dragged a Chibi Ikaros back up the stairs, all the while mumbeling unintelligibly.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Chaney let out a sigh as he sat cross-legged across the table from Ikaros. "What am I gonna do with you? You can't just go around flying like that, Ikaros. It'll freak people out, you know?"

"I apolagise, Master. I shall be more careful next time. Do you have any further orders for me?"

"I guess not... Right now I'm beat. Wait... how the hell did it get dark so fast? I could've sworn it was light out a few minutes ago... Oh well. Time for bed!" Chaney took off his shirt and plopped down onto his bed roll, not bothering to change anything else. "Hmm.. I wonder what it would be like to take over the world. If only, right? Anyways, goodnight, Ikaros." Chaney chuckled at his joke and rolled over onto his side. (A/N I know it was a bad way to inject it into the story, but I had to do it somehow and that's the first that came in my head)

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Cha-chan, wake up! Where were you yesterday, sensei was really mad at you!" Sohara yelled while banging on the door of one Kurayami Chaney.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming..." Chaney trugged towards the door, still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Chaney opened the door only to see no one there. "Huh? Sohara?" He looked around a few times before spotting something on the ground. _"Eh? Sohara's clothes? She take up streaking or something?"_

"Your take over the world will be completed shortly, Master." Chaney turned to see Ikaros satnding there with the same emotionless expression she always wore. "I began running a world domination program a moment ago."

"Y-you don't meen..." Chaney ran inside and turned on his TV, frantically switching the the channels with the remotes he held in both hands. Each channel was the same. No people. Just piles of clothes.

"Following an investigation, I concluded there was no one who would recognize you as being their king, Master. As a result, the program determined that all living people should be eliminated." Ikaros spoke from behind him, the card in her hand still glowing slightly.

"A... all living people...?" Chaney turned slowly to meet Ikaros' gaze, his own eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes."

"Can you cancle it!?"

"I cannot. I was not created to do so."

Chaney bolted out of the room, leaving Ikaros behind, and sprinted towards his school. Passing by pile of clothes, tears began to roll down his face as he recognized some of them. He reached the school and slammed open the door to his home room. Nobody. Just clothes. _"I just wanted... a normal life... of peace and quiet."_

-O-O-O-O-O-

It was evening now. The orange rays of the sun showered the once happy town of Sorami. Two lone figures were in the park. One sitting on a bench, a girl's uniform from his school clenched between his fingers. One standing behind the boy, her light pink wings hung off her back.

"So everyone's really gone now, huh?" Chaney spoke, looking down towards the ground.

"I am terribly sorry. I was sure that you had given me an order." Chaney remained silent while Ikaros spoke. "What do you wish for me to do now? If it would please you, I could dispose of myself."

"Yeah... that would be most helpful." At her master's words, Ikaros took out a card, and it changed into a pink gun that looked more like a toy. "I've already had more than enough trouble."

Ikaros put the gun to the side of her head with a downcast look on her face. "Yes, Master."

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Chaney spun around and grabbed her wrist, taking her to the ground with the gun a few feet away. "Master?"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Forget that last order, okay?" Chaney said while shaking his head lightly. His voice slightly horse from crying.

"I cannot cancel an order."

"Why not!? You haven't done anything wrong! You were just following my order. So there's no reason why you have to go away, too."

"But, i cannot cancel-"

"Please! It's my fault everyone is gone!" tears began to freely fall off Chaney's face and onto Ikaros'. "What should I do? Don't leave me here by myself. Please, cancel that order, and stay here, by my side.." Chaney bowed his head so his forehead was resting on the dirt next to Ikaros'. His cries were soft and pleading.

Ikaros' hands rose from the ground and craddled the back of Chaney's head. "Yes, Master."

"I just wish this were all a bad drem.." Chaney's tears continued to fall. He buried his face deeper into the ground, resting his chin on Ikaros' shoulder.

-O-O-O-O-O-

_"Take care of the angel." Chaney looked up to see the blue haired beauty that was always in his dreams for some reason. "Don't ever let her go."_

_Chaney snickered lightly at what the woman said. "No shit."_

"Oi! Cha-chan! I have cleaning duty today..." Soahar's voice woke Chaney up with a start.

"Gah! Are you serious!? That was just a dream? Damn... that was dicey, even for me." When he heard a slight flutter noise, he turned slowly to see Ikaros sitting on her legs, holding a card that was glowing ever so slightly.

"Good morning, Master."

"Is that..?" Chaney pointed to the card.

"Yes. You said that you wished for it to be a dream, so I ran a program that made it a dream, and returned everything back to normal."

Chaney quickly stood up and out of his bed roll. "You can do that!?"

"Should I not have done that?"

"N-no, it's fine, it's fine! Good job! Outstanding!" Chaney grabbed Ikaros' hands, a huge grin spreading across his face. "But to be honest..." Chaney stood back up and turned around, collapsing back onto his bed roll. "I'm exhausted."

"Um, Master, did you wish for me to keep that part of the dream, too?" Ikaros said.

"Eh? Which part?" Chaney turned his head slightly to see the downcast look on the Angeloid's face as she scooted a little closer to him.

"When you said, 'Stay here, by my side.' Did you wish for me to keep that part of the dream as well?" Ikaros looked slightly towards the grond at her last words.

A small blush spread across Chaney's face as he heard her words. He shifted his weight so that the blanket covered everything up to his neck. "Ikaros, you do whatever you want with that, alright?"

"Uh, what do you mean by.."

"It's just what I said! Choose what you want, Ikaros."

Ikaros reached up and lightly held the chain that currently connected her to Chaney. "Yes, Master... what I choose is..." Ikaros stopped when she heard a light snorring noise coming from the boy. She stood up and knelt down over him, adjusting his blanket so that it snugly tucked under his body. She looked at his face and saw a happy, content look come across his features.

_"I choose... to stay with Master. To stay by his side."_


	3. A Walk on the Beach

-Chapter 3: A Trip to the Beach-

"Look Sohara, you have to believe me!"

"You're telling me she fell out of the sky?"

"Hai."

"And she keeps calling you her master?"

"Hai."

"And she has wings?"

"Hai."

"Baka!"

Kurayami Chaney was currently trying to explain the situation he found himself in concerning Ikaros to his friend/neighbor, Mitsuki Sohara. The discussion went on for about five minutes before it seemed Chaney had finally convinced the stubborn girl. Of course, that was until she called him a baka and sent him crashing through two stories of their school with her killer karate chop.

"That was uncalled for, you know!" Chaney yelled up through the hole that formed by him crashing through the floor. He got up and dusted himself off. Stepping out of the crater, he turned around to see a pair of green eyes looking at him through glasses. "Ah, Sugata-senpai, did I land in your club room?" Looking around he quickly realized that he in fact, did land in the New World Discovery Club room, and right on top of Sugata's computer, no less.

"Chaney... I hope you have the funding to fix the damages, as well as pay for my laptop." Sugata said as he adjusted his glasses.

Chaney broke out in a cold sweat and started laughing nervously. "Y-yeah! N-no problem senpai!" He started to back away slightly before he realized something that would get him out of this mess. "Oi, senpai, how about we make a deal?"

"Hmm? A deal? What do you mean?"

A small smirk appeared on Chaney's face that for some reason unnerved Sugata. "In exchange for smashing your laptop, I'll show you something that I found. Something... from the New World!" he finished his statement by extending his arms with his palms faced up. Something that you would see a villian do at the end of his evil speech.

Sugata's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Wh-what are you talking about? You have made contact with the New World?"

Chaney nodded once and chuckled. "Come by my place after school and see. Bring Sohara too."

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Welcome home, Master." Ikaros said as Chaney walked through the front door to his house.

"Yo, Ikaros." Chaney greeted as he gave a small wave and took off his backpack, tossing it down next to the front door as well as his shoes. He walked over to the short table that was in the center of the living room and plopped down on one of the plain gray cushions that surrounded it. "So are you guys coming in, or what?" He slightly tilted his head to see Sugata and Sohara still standing at the doorway, each looking at Ikaros with a different gaze. Sohara's more of embaressment and Sugata's more analyzing.

Sugata was the first one to snap out of his daze and speak, "You've really outdone yourself Chaney. This does seem to be a resident of the New World." He stepped inside, coppying Chaney's actions up until he calmly sat down next to the boy.

"Cha-chan... who is this?" Sohara was suddenly surrounded by a purple-like aura as her hand raised in a chopping motion.

"Eh?" Chaney turned just in time to see Sohara's hand swipe down and collide with his face, sending his head to the floor, cracking the wood in the process. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Chaney sat up and rubbed the spot where his head hit the hard wood floor. "That hurt, you know! Oh yeah. So, Sugata-senpai, does this make up for the computer? Or do I still have to get you a new one?"

"While this girl is rather strange, and although it seems like it, I can't be sure if she is from the New World." Sugata adjusted his glasses while he studied Ikaros. In his eyes, she looked like a regular girl. Ikaros was currently wearing the clothes that Chaney had bought for her the previous day. She had on a light blue sweatshirt made of a light material, under that was a white spaghetti strap tank top with a black lining. She wore a blue, jean-style skirt that fit tight and anded about mid-thigh. The only thing that Sugata could really tell that was off about her was her strange colored hair and her non-emotional face. As well as the fact she was taking the head off a wooden doll repeatedly and putting it back on over and over.

"Heheheheh..." Chaney started to chuckle lightly as he stood up and cracked his knuckles. Sugata raised an eyebrow in confusion and Sohara just sweat dropped. She knew he had something up his sleave. He always acted strange when he did. "Hey Ikaros, can you take off your jacket please? Oh, and make sure to spread 'em wide."

Sohara blushed a deep red when she heard Chaney say that last part. She was about to yell at him when she looked over at Ikaros who was taking off her jacket slowly. Once the jacket hit the ground, large, light pink, angelic wings sprung from her back. Sohara and Sugata's eyes widened as they watched Ikaros stand and seem to stretch her wings a little. "Thank you for allowing me to stretch, Master." The Angeloid said with a bow.

"I already told you that you could keep them out as much as you like while you're in the house. No one's gonna see." Chaney said with a light smile as he sat back down.

"Yes, Master."

"Very impressive, Chaney. This more then makes up for the destroyed laptop." Sugata adjusted his glasses again as he stood up and made his way towards the door. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Chaney. "If I'm correct, you live alone don't you?" Seeing Chaney nod he continued, "Perfect. Ikaros will stay with you then. Turn in a report to me every once in a while to tell me how she's doing."

"Eh!? Why do I have to turn in a report? I already have enough work with my other classes!" Chaney protested to the white haired teen in front of him.

"Calm down you two. Oh, I know! How about we all go to the beach to calm our nerves, okay?" Sohara said, interjecting herself into the conversation. "It's been a while since we've been on vacation together, Cha-chan. This could be fun."

"Now that you mention it... alright, let's do it!" Chaney thrust his fist in the air to solidify his statement. "What do you say, Ikaros? Wanna go to the beach?"

"What is a beach?" Ikaros said to Chaney with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Yup. You're definately going." Chaney said with a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head. "You too, senpai." He pointed at the retreating white-haired boy with a sly grin on his face.

"Well, since you invited me, I suppose I will join you."

-O-O-O-O-O-

_"Dammit Cha-chan... why did you have to invite everyone? It was just suppose to be me and you..."_ That's what Sohara was currently thinking as the group was riding on a train to their intended destination. The beach.

"Are you mad, Sohara?" Chaney said with his head propped up on his arm.

"Wh-what? No no, I'm not mad. Why would you think that?" Sohara waved her hands in front of her defensively.

"I apologize, Mitsuki. I know you wanted to come here with Chaney." Sugata said as he adjusted his ever-sliding glasses. "Although," he turned to Ikaros, "I think Ikaros would've came either way."

Ikaros nodded at Sugata's statement. Chaney let out a sigh popped his neck a few times. "Well, regardless, we're almost there. Ahhhh, I can smell the relaxing sea air." A content smile made it's way onto Chaney's face as he took a deep inhale. _"This is gonna be great."_

(A/N I'm gonna skip to night time because it follows canon up until then. Minus the perverted aspects)

-O-O-O-O-O-

_The same blue-haired angel from all of Chaney's dreams crouched down over his prone form. "The angel... how is she?" The woman said as Chaney sat up._

_"Oh it's you. And you mean Ikaros? She can be a real handful..." Chaney said, scratching the back of his head._

_"I see... then-"_

_"But.." Chaney cut her off as she started to speak. "she's also really fun to be around. I really like having her around." Another smile made it's way onto Chaney's face. Soon turning into a full blown grin._

_The woman nodded and started to float away. "I didn't send her to you so you could have fun. Remember... trapped... by the sky..." Chaney was about to say something but was cut off by a big gust of wind created by the woman flapping her pure white wings._

Chaney opened his eyes only to be met with the familiar greenish-blue ones that belonged to Ikaros. "What the hell are you doing?" Chaney whispered as he sat up and nudged Ikaros off of him. "Shouldn't you be asleep with Sohara?" He began to push the girl out of the room so he could return to his slumber.

"Master, may I ask you something?" Ikaros spoke quietly. Chaney nodded once to signify that he was listening. "What is... sleep like?"

Chaney froze in his tracks. "Huh?"

"We Angeloids weren't made to sleep or dream. So I don't know what they are or what they're like..." Ikaros looked down to the floor.

"Then... what have you been doing while I went to sleep?"

Ikaros tore her gaze away from the floor to settle on Chaney's hazel eyes. "I have been by Master's side. Until aster wakes up and opens his eyes... always..." Ikaros looked at the ground again.

Chaney just looked at her for a few moments, not believing what she had just said. He finally moved towards the door and slid it open. His sweat pants were ruffled by the gust of wind that came in. "Well, I'm already awake for today. How about we take a walk? Your wings must be pretty cramped from keeping them in that jacket all day. No one will be out at a time like this, so you can get in a good stretch."

Ikaros looked up and nodded. "Yes, Master."

They had been walking along the beach in a comfortable silence for a good half an hour. Ikaros was walking slightly behind Chaney, her wings spread wide while she watched her feet splash in the shallow water of the ocean. Chaney was walking with his hands behind his head and taking long, but slow steps. All-in-all, they looked like a cute couple out for a late night (or early morning as it was now 3 AM) stroll. Chaney would occasionally look back to see what Ikaros was doing. Most of the time he would see the pinkette either splashing the water with her feet, or looking up at the clear and beautiful night sky. A small smile made its way onto Chaney's face, but quickly vanished as he looked to the stars. _"Trapped by the sky, huh? Whoever created Angeloids... I'm coming for them. Sooner or later, I'm gonna find 'em, and I'm gonna kick their asses... But also... I guess I'll have to thank them too, for letting me meet Ikaros. Maybe that blue-haired girl from my dreams can shed some light on the subject."_

"Master, is something wrong?" Chaney was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ikaros' voice from in front of him. He realized he had stopped walking in his trance while he continued to look at the stars.

Chaney shook his head lightly and walked up beside Ikaros. Not stopping, he took her hand and continued to walk. "Nothing's wrong Ikaros. Let's keep going." After about ten minutes of hand-in-hand silent walking, Chaney stopped again and spoke with his eyes shadowed by his hair. "Can you really tell me nothing of Synapse?" His monotone voice peirced Ikaros' ears as she as well stopped in her tracks.

"I am sorry Master, but I have no data stored in me as to what Synapse is." Ikaros said, looking down at the ground in disappointment for being able to help her master.

Chaney sighed and his mood instantly lightened. "Ah, oh well. Let's enjoy the rest of the night (early morning), neh?" He smiled at Ikaros who was now looking back at him.

As Chaney turned back around and continued to walk, Ikaros looked down at their still connected hands. A light feeling came over her and her reactor seemed to flutter slightly. She, of course, had no idea what this meant, and wrote it off as a minor malfunction that she'd have to attend to later.

As they walked, Chaney began to feel tired, as he was not use to getting up this early. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his free hand above his head. "Master, are you tired? I can take you back, if you'd like." He heard Ikaros say from slightly behind him.

"N-no Ikaros, I'm fine." Chaney laughed nervously before continuing to walk. _"Dammit! Get ahold of yourself man! You can't fall asleep now! I'd feel too gui-"_ Chaney's thoughts were interupted when he suddenly fell face first into the sand.

Ikaros was slightly surprised by her master's sudden fall, and moved to pick him up. When she did, she heard the loud snoring of Chaney, signaling his decent into slumber. Ikaros hoisted sleeping teen into her arms and carried him back to the beach hut, all the while, trying her best not to release the grip she still had on his hand. She didn't notice, however, the fact that Chaney's hand tightened it's grip on her own.


	4. A Trip to the ER

**A/N**

**A word of warning before you read this chapter; In my stories, I always write them so they're fast-paced. Because of this, you'll notice that stuff will happen WAY sooner than when it would have happened in the manga. This chapter is when this story starts to go MAJOR AU. You have been warned!**

Chapter 4: A Trip to the ER

Lying in a hospital bed, bandaged up and strapped to a heart monitor was our hero, Kurayami Chaney. The heart monitor was steadily beebing, signifying he was still alive, albeit just barely. _'How the hell do I keep getting myself into this kind of shit?' _He thought to himself as he slowly turned his head to see his Angeloid, Ikaros. She was sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed cradling a watermelon, a downcast expression on her face and stains on her cheeks from her earlier tears. _'Well... at least she's showing some emotion. I only wish it were the other kind... Dammit! Why couldn't I just settle for cup ramen!?'_

-O-O-(Earlier That Day)-O-O-

Chaney frowned as he stared into his pantry. It was mostly empty, with the exception of a few thing. Those few things were two strawberry pocky packets, one large can of pineapple juice, and three cups of instant miso out of the kitchen and into his living room, he sat down in front of Ikaros, giving the pinkette a stern look. "Please, go on an errand."

"An errand, Master?" Ikaros said, tilting her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Yes, an errand. Your eccentric behavior lately has been driving me crazy! To make you act like a normal human, I need you to go buy some ingrediants for dinner." Chaney said while pointing his finger at the pink-haired Angeloid.

"Yes, Master. Then, I am off." She stood up and spread her wings, attempting to fly out of the house. She would have succeeded, if not for the chain the dragged her back onto the gound.

"Oi, oi, do normal humans fly?" Chaney scolded while holding the chain that connected him to Ikaros from his sitting position.

"Yes." said the girl from the awkard position she landed about five feet away.

"Oh no they don't!"

"Yes."

-O-O-O-O-O-

We find Ikaros walking down the main market street of Sorami, a lively part of town filled with laughter and smells of varying delicious foods. She looked at the slip of paper in her left hand that her master, Chaney, wrote the ingrediants for curry down on. _'I need onions, potatos, carrots, meat, and curry powder for Master's dinner.'_ she thought to her self as she starting walking over to a nearby stand that sold vegitables. That is, until something big, round, and green caught her eye.

"Ah, welcome miss! What can do for... you...?" the man in charge of the stand started to say, but stopped after see what the strange pinkette was doing. She was currently seeted down in front of his watermelons, petting in affectionatly. "Uh, if you like it that much, I can give you a dicount on it?"

_'What the hell is she doing?' _Chaney deadpanned in his mind. He had been following her since she left, wanting to get an idea for how she could handle herself without him. _'She seems to be focused on that watermelon... I wonder why? Oh well, as long as she gets the correct amount of ingrediants for the curry, she should have enough yen to pay for it all.'_

"Potatos," Ikaros grabbed a bag of potatos and put in the basket in her right hand, "carrots," she grabbed a large carrot and put it in the basket, "onions?" the next thing she grabbed was string jelly.

_'EH!? How did she get string jelly from onions!? Wait, why does the vegitable stand even have string jelly?' _Chaney would have pondered this further, but heard a strange noise. It was like a light chirping noise mixed with something that sounded like a whistle, coming from above. Looking up, he froze. Coming towards him was a huge beam of white energy. _'Shit!'_ He jumped out of the way just in time to not take a direct hit. The strange beam let out a large explosion, making him fly out of the alley he was hiding in and into the main street. The last thing he saw before passing out was the shocked face of Ikaros and the large slab of concrete. The last thing he felt, was the concrete connecting with the left side of his face, causing him to pass out and see nothing but black.

Ikaros started to run over to Chaney's body that was half covered by the concrete that landed on him. Right when she was about to lift it off of him, there was another explosion. Then another, and another, until the once calm market place looked like a battered war-zone. No... not a war-zone... a slaughter. People were screaming and running around, bodies, both wounded and dead, were laying about the continuing carnage, children were crying within their mothers' arms. This was the sight that greeted the distraught Angeloid as she watched, frozen in place beside her Masters' crushed form. As she was distracted, a blue blur shot at her and hit her, hard. She was sent flying into the air, but that wasn't the end of it. The blur shot out at her again and rocketed her towards the nearby forest.

As Ikaros stood, she heard a light thud on the ground in front of her. Looking up, she saw a young girl. But what was off about her? Oh yeah. She had clear sparkling wings. The girl was dressed in what looked like a cross between a white dress and a one piece swim suit. At the bottom of the outfit was two white straps that connected to black leggings that up to her mid-thigh. The leggings went under a pair of long white boots that went to the girl knees, each being white in color with black trim. Around the girls' shoulders was what looked to be a cape, the outside being white while the inside was a faded red color. Around her neck was a large and loose choker collar with three and a half chain links attached to it.

"Long time no see, Alpha. It seems your cloaking skills are still perfect. It took me a lot of effort to find you." the girl said, her eyes hidden behind her blue hair. "Haha, I guess I should introduce myself first... before I destroy you." the girl finished her talking in a sing-song voice, seemingly mocking Ikaros. The girl shot forward, grabbing Ikaros' head and slamming it to the ground, making a somewhat large crater.

"'Long time no see.' Does this mean that we've met before?" Ikaros said through the girls' hand.

"I am an Electronic Warfare class Angeloid, type Beta. My name is... Nymph."

(The rest follows canon up to the point where Ikaros defeats Nymph)

_'Master! I have to get back to him!'_ That was the only thought going through Ikaros' mind right now as she sped through the air at full speed back to the location where she last saw Chaney. She could only pray that he was still alive. _'How could I just leave Master like that... Master will be angry at me now...'_ She cast aside her glum thoughts as she arrived at the market area. She reverted back to her normal form and landed, changing back into the clothes Chaney had given her.

Ikaros ran through the carnage, passing the many sirens and rescue tea members that were helping survivors out of the rubble. When she came upon where she last saw her Master, he wasn't there. Just the large slab of concrete that had crushed him. She grabbed one of the nearby medics by the arm and said with a frantic and worried voice, "Excuse me, do you know where the person that was here went? I need to find him!"

"Y-yes miss of course. Follow me." the paramedic led Ikaros to one of the many ambulances and helped Ikaros into it.

Ikaros gasped as she saw Chaney laying there, unconcious, and looking broken. The whole left side of his face was covered in blood and a long gash went over his left eye. His shoulder looked to be out of its' socket and his collar bone was clearly broken. "We are about to depart miss, would you like to ride with us to the hospital?" She heard the paramedics' voice. She quickly nodded.

Right as the man was about to close the door, he heard a voice say, "Wait..." it sounded strained and painful. Looking over, he saw it was Chaney that had spoken. "Hey buddy... do me... a favor..?"

The paramedic quickly nodded as he went to Chaney's side. "What is it?"

"Could you... grab that water...melon... for me?" Chaney raised his good arm (or at least better than his other one) and pointed to a suprisingly unscathed watermelon that was in the street. The paramedic quickly ran over to it and picked it up. Running back, he placed it in Chaney's outstreched hand. "Here... Ikaros..." Chaney handed the watermelon to Ikaros before passing out with a small smile on his face. The last thing he heard was the shout of Ikaros calling out to him and the paramedic yelling for the truck to drive straight for the nearest ER.

-O-O-(Present Time)-O-O-

_'Seriously! Why the hell couldn't I just choose the ramen, dammit!?'_ Chaney kept berating himself in his mind for his lousy choice of dinner. "Say Ikaros, you're really fond of that thing, aren't you?" Chaney said with a large smile across his face.

"Yes... it was a gift from Master..." Ikaros said as she pet the watermelon affectionately, her voice still slightly strained from crying.

"I only told the guy to get it because I saw you were drawn to it. You really are a strange one, aren't you?" Chaney chuckled lightly, ignoring the pain that was pulsating through his body with every movement. He grunted in pain as he struggled to sit up in his bed.

Ikaros saw Chaney struggling and was by his side in a second. She placed her soft hands on his back and pectorals, lifting him up gently so he could sit comfortably. "Master, are you alright?" Ikaros asked worriedly.

"Eheheh, yeah I'm fine. Thank you, Ikaros." Chaney replied while scratching the back of his head, a light smile on his face. "Man, not being able to see out of my left eye for a while is gonna be annoying. My aim is gonna plummet..." he mumbled the last part to himself, trying to keep Ikaros in the dark about his line of work. And what goes on in the bathroom. (A/N Come on, you know I had to say that last part. It was funny, dammit!)

Ikaros looked down to the floor, a sad expression coming across her face as she looked like she was about to cry. "I deeply apologize Master, It is because of me that you are hurt... I couldn't protect you when you needed me to.. I've failed you..."

"Ikaros, there's only one thing you failed at doing today." Chaney said, a shadow covering his eyes as he spoke. Ikaros looked up at him with tears threatening to fall. Just when she thought he was about to scold her and yell at her, he smilled brightly, a huge grin plastering itself onto his face. "And that was making some damn good curry like I know you would have. Bu~ut considering the circumstances, I think I can let it slide this time. As long as you promise to bring some to me tomorrow." Chaney started drooling slightly as stars replaced his eyes. "Ikaros' cooking..." he kept mumbling to himself as his hands rubbed together. Last time he had something Ikaros made for him, he was on cloud 9 and never wanted to come back down.

"Yes... my master.." Ikaros said in a very quiet voice, not really believing how Chaney could act this way considering what just transpired.

If Chaney were to stop his drooling and day dreaming and actually look over at the pinkette, he would notice something that would put a blush on any mans' face, regardless of who they were. Something so cute, the reaper himself would scream, 'Kawaii!'. Ikaros gave a small, but brief, smile.


End file.
